Ni dorados ni marrones
by RatillaFresa
Summary: Ella hizo una promesa de la cual no se puede librar porque... ¿Quién puede escapar de la Luna? Songfic [Reto del foro ¡Siéntate!] (ONE-SHOT)


Hijo de la Luna

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, la preciosa canción al grupo Mecano, la genial idea a Eve Kozlov… y creo que eso me deja con lo escrito XD.

Como dije, este fic está escrito en respuesta al reto del foro ¡Siéntate! Propuesto por Eve Kozlov.(Link en mi perfil)

* * *

><p><em>Luna, quieres ser madre<em>

_Y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer_

_Dime, Luna de plata_

_¿Qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel?_

_Hijo de la Luna_

En la soledad de su santuario, la Diosa Tsuki* paseaba melancólica. Su largo kimono plateado se arrastraba a su paso por las baldosas, mientras sus pies descalzos se desplazaban por el gélido pasillo. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y su cabello del color de la plata. Un sonido la hizo detener su andar y sus ojos grises miraron hacia la ventana posándose en la aldea bajo la ladera del cerro.

La gente estaba celebrando un matrimonio. Desde la colina se podían ver las luces y escuchar las risas y canciones.

La deidad desvió la mirada con desagrado. La enfurecía ver a esos estúpidos humanos casándose, pasándolo estupendamente bien y… teniendo hijos. Sus ojos se ablandaron y su expresión se entristeció. Una figura tan importante como ella envidiando a aquella plaga de humanos, pero así era, la mujer siempre había deseado engendrar un hijo. Volvió a mirar la fiesta y de sus ojos cayó una brillante lágrima plateada.

_Tonto el que no entienda_

_Cuenta una leyenda_

_Que una hembra gitana_

_Conjuró a la luna_

_Hasta el amanecer_

Una joven de cabellos azabaches caminaba nerviosa por el bosque. Sus brillantes ojos marrones miraban en todas direcciones atentos por si algún youkai nocturno u otra bestia peligrosa aparecía. Sabía que lo que hacía era peligroso, en la aldea todos lo comentaban, pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

Cuando a unos metros de distancia logró divisar su destino su corazón se aceleró. No estaba segura de hacer esto, sabía que era peligroso, egoísta y del todo irresponsable… pero algo en su interior se lo pedía.

Se detuvo en el inicio de las interminables escaleras y miró recelosa el primer escalón y dudó. Alzó la mirada a aquel santuario en la altura y suspiró.

—No puedo hacer esto.

Iba a dar media vuelta e irse, pero una voz la detuvo:

—Izayoi…

La muchacha se detuvo en seco. Inmediatamente volteó a ver quién la llamaba, pero no vio a nadie.

—¿Q-quién es? ¿Por qué me buscas?

Lo suponía, pero quería asegurarse. La voz dulce y cantarina soltó una risita.

—Tú me buscabas a mí primero, querida.

Izayoi seguía buscando la proveniencia de la voz. Parecía venir de las alturas lo que confirmaba cada vez más sus teorías.

—¿Qué quieres, linda?

Definitivamente era quien buscaba: La Luna. Sólo los más intrépidos se atrevían a pactar con ella.

La gente hablaba con temor de esta gran diosa, pero en su voz había un timbre maternal que la hacía sentir segura. Ella no tenía madre, la había perdido hace unos años y un anciano la había adoptado. Lamentablemente, haber sido criada por una madre soltera, no era bien visto y le había jugado en contra todos estos años

La dulce Izayoi había crecido y se había transformado en una hermosa jovencita de 18 años… una hermosa y solitaria jovencita.

Izayoi alzó la mirada al cielo y cerró los ojos con dolor, dejando caer libremente sus lágrimas.

—¡Necesito de su ayuda, Diosa Tsuki!—Exclamó entre sollozos.—Mi vida es infernal, nadie frecuenta mi compañía y estoy sola en este mundo…

Cayó de rodillas mientras hundía su rostro en sus manos.

La Luna se mantenía en silencio. Por compasión, por tristeza, por indiferencia, por… identificación ¿Quién sabe?

_Llorando pedía_

_Al llegar el día_

_Desposar un calé*_

—¿Qué quieres?—Le repitió la Luna.

—Casarme—contestó Izayoi mirando nuevamente al firmamento.—Todas las chicas de mi edad ya lo están, y jamás podría hallar hombre que me aprecie… Daría cualquier cosa por contraer matrimonio.

La Luna nuevamente quedó en silencio e Izayoi paró su llanto, a la espera de una respuesta.

—_Tendrás a tu hombre, piel morena—desde el cielo habló la Luna llena.—Pero a cambio quiero, el hijo primero que le engendres a él._

Izayoi alzó la mirada con horror. ¿Su hijo? ¿Realmente podría cambiar un hombre por su hijo?  
>Luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas, dio su respuesta definitiva.<p>

—Acepto.

La luna lanzó un destello que envolvió a Izayoi y la levantó unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo para luego dejarla suavemente en donde mismo y la noche sumirse en una profunda oscuridad.

_Que quien su hijo inmola_

_Para no estar sola_

_Poco le iba a querer._

Al fin y al cabo… ¿Qué sabía realmente Izayoi sobre el amor?

* * *

><p>Izayoi caminaba con un cántaro por la aldea, pensando en la noche anterior.<p>

Cuando la Luna la envolvió con sus dedos de luz, ella perdió el conocimiento, y cuando lo recuperó, se encontraba acostada en su futón… como si todo hubiese sido un simple sueño. No, no lo era, algo se lo decía, pero era todo tan extraño que no había podido dejar de pensar en ello en toda la mañana, lo que la estaba distrayendo y dificultando el llevar con destreza el agua que su viejo tutor, el Señor Doujou, la había enviado a buscar a causa del infernal calor.

Cuando caminaba por la aldea, la gente la miraba, lo que la hacía sentir intranquila. Por eso prefería quedarse en la soledad de la cabaña, pero estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que ni se dignó en fijarse en la mirada de los demás, lamentablemente tampoco lo hizo en una rama que salía traicioneramente de la tierra.

Izayoi sintió que caía en cámara lenta, sin embargo no pudo detenerse. Llena de polvo, mojada, y con rasguños y cortes por la caída y la ruptura del jarrón, la muchacha figuraba en el suelo. Por supuesto que acaparó muchísimas miradas y por supuesto que nadie la ayudó.

—Desgraciados…—Susurró para sí mientras se intentaba poner de pie, negándose a derramar ninguna lágrima.

—No se preocupe, no es la única que lo piensa así,—dijo una voz a su lado mientras sentía que la asían de los brazos y la ayudaban a incorporarse.

Izayoi, asustada y nerviosa, se apartó de inmediato, volteando para ver al desconocido. Definitivamente era un forastero, porque la había ayudado. Además, no creía haber visto aquel rostro en su vida y claramente lo recordaría, ¿Cómo alguien humano podía tener aquellos rasgos tan exóticos? Para comenzar, su cabello era blanco, casi plata, y sus ojos… sus ojos era lo más hermoso que Izayoi había presenciado en su vida. Dos océanos dorados.

—M-muchas gracias, por la ayuda, señor.

—No se preocupe, no podía dejarla herida en el suelo.—La analizó con algo de detención.—Ni tampoco podría marcharme dejándola sucia y malherida.

—Son sólo unos rasguños…—dijo sonrojada por la atención del joven. No debía tener un par de años más que ella.—No tiene que preocuparse, se lo agradezco.

Izayoi se arrodilló en el suelo para recoger los restos de la vasija y el desconocido la imitó.

—Insisto, déjeme ayudarla, hay un río cerca, lo vi de camino hacia aquí. ¿Quiere que la acompañe?

Izayoi no sabía si el extravagante hombre hablaba en serio, o estaba intentando engañarla para propasarse con ella. Recordando su "sueño" de la noche anterior, decidió aceptar la oferta.

—Muchas gracias.—Respondió mientras se levantaba. Comenzó a caminar y él a su lado. No quería demostrarse débil, y tener que presentar una carga aun mayor, así que caminó erguida, con gracia y equilibrio. Además, tampoco quería que él la ayudara a caminar, era demasiada cercanía para ella.

Cuando llegaron al río, Izayoi dobló las mangas de su viejo kimono y se apresuró a lavar sus manos y brazos, limpiando sus pequeños cortes.

El joven sacó una toalla que traía en su gran equipaje y esperó a que la chica terminase de lavarse. El problema de Izayoi, era que aun faltaba limpiar sus piernas y no pretendía hacerlo frente a esa persona que acababa de conocer. Miró a su acompañante con cara de incomodidad y de alguna forma captó el problema. El hombre volteó tranquilamente y la chica se recogió el kimono para sumergir las piernas.

Izayoi ya había terminado con la curación y el desconocido le había tendido la toalla. Mientras ella terminaba de secarse, él rompió el silencio:

—No quiero parecer atrevido, pero ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Izayoi.

—Izayoi… —Repitió en un susurro.

—¿Podría saber el suyo?

—Llámeme Inutaisho.

Izayoi le sonrió tímidamente y le tendió nuevamente la toalla.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Joven Inutaisho.

Él le sonrió levemente.

—No hay de qué, Señorita Izayoi.

—Ya es hora de que me vaya, debo ir a almorzar.

Inutaisho puso su equipaje en el suelo, guardó la toalla y sacó un hatillo.

—La invito a almorzar a las orillas de este bello río, Princesa Izayoi.—Dijo mientras le dirigía una teatral reverencia.

Izayoi soltó una risita. No debía almorzar sola con alguien a quien acababa de conocer, pero Inutaisho la hacía sentir segura.

—Nada me gustaría más.

Se sentaron e Inutaisho sacó los alimentos. Conversaron largamente, Inutaisho le contó que a su aldea había llegado una hambruna y andaba en busca de oportunidades. Izayoi le habló sobre la vida en el pueblito. También, algo avergonzada, le habló sobre la relación distante que mantenía con la gente del pueblo y las razones. A Inutaisho no pareció importarle el pasado de Izayoi, y para evitar incomodidades, cambió el tema.

Ninguno de los dos fue conciente del paso de las horas, y cuando salió la luna, Izayoi se estremeció. ¿Qué hora era?

—¡Kami-sama! Ya es hora de que vuelva—Se levantó y sacudió su kimono. Luego miró con una sonrisa a Inutaisho.—Supongo que te veré mañana,—le dijo. Luego de aquella tarde, se sentían con la libertad de tutearse.

Inutaisho se puso de pie, cogió su bolsa de viaje y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sí, voy a quedarme en la posada y veré si esta aldea debe ser mi futuro hogar.

"¿Su futuro hogar?" Se preguntó emocionada la chica. Debía admitir que su nuevo amigo, Inutaisho le provocaba sensaciones desconocidas, lo único que quería era volver a verlo. Quería ofrecerle su cabaña, pero estaba segura que al viejo Doujou le daría un infarto.

—Te espero aquí, mañana a medio día.—Le dijo cuando hubo tenido todas sus cosas listas. Izayoi intentó disimular su gran sonrisa.

—De acuerdo.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, le lanzó una última sonrisa y salió corriendo hacia su cabaña.

—Izayoi…—Suspiró el de los ojos dorados con una sonrisa, mientras la veía desaparecer en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente se encontraron en el lugar y hora propuestos y charlaron alegremente como si se hubieran conocido desde hace años. Lo miso sucedió al día siguiente y al siguiente. En la aldea se rumoreaban cosas sobre el encantador chico forastero, que había estado pasando bastante tiempo con la pupila del Señor Doujou, pero no eran comentarios malintencionados, más bien, Inutaisho les había logrado transmitir simpatía y por lo tanto algo más de aceptación a la joven Izayoi.<p>

Las semanas pasaron y con ellas comenzó a florecer el amor. Inutaisho había adquirido una cabaña en la aldea y sus lazos se comenzaban a fortalecer.

Una noche, Inutaisho había acompañado a Izayoi hasta la puerta de su cabaña. Estaban enamorados, ambos lo sabían, pero declararlo era algo más difícil.

—Nos vemos mañana.—Dijo Izayoi con una sonrisa.

Inutaisho, sin pensarlo, la tomó de las manos, se inclinó hacia ella y le robó un beso, un beso suave, lento y lleno de sentimientos.

Izayoi, al principio abrió los ojos sorprendida. Luego de sentir una calidez en su estómago y caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, le correspondió.

Cuando se separaron, un sonrojo cubría las mejillas de la muchacha.

—Buenas noches, Izayoi.

Algo atontada y completamente sonrojada entró a la cabaña.

Sí, no cabía duda, estaba enamorada de él. ¿El episodio de la luna? Un simple sueño muy realista. Inutaisho no podía haber aparecido por un conjuro, definitivamente era el destino y aprovecharía esta oportunidad que solamente la vida podría haber brindado. Con estos pensamientos se relajó y se dirigió a su habitación.

Los meses pasaron, el amor entre la joven Izayoi e Inutaisho fue creciendo. Se casaron, por supuesto, y pronto recibieron la alegre noticia de que tenían un bebé en camino. Para ese entonces, Izayoi había olvidado lo que hacía un par de meses había pactado con la Luna, y vivía con paz, tranquilidad y amor, nuevos sentimientos que hacían de su día a día una utopía.

El embarazo ya era notorio e Izayoi se encontraba cerca del río junto con su esposo. Ese era su rincón favorito, les traía tantos recuerdos y alegría de los días en que se conocieron.

Inutaisho se encontraba sentado en el césped, rodeando a la mujer con un brazo y acariciando su vientre con el otro.

—Espero que tenga tus ojos—dijo la muchacha apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante.

—¿Mis ojos?

—Son dorados y brillantes, como dos soles. Los míos en cambio no tienen ninguna gracia,—exclamó con un bufido.

Inutaisho rió por lo bajo antes de contestarle.

—Tus ojos son preciosos.—Le dio un beso en la coronilla.—Son una de las cosas que me gustan de ti.—Dejó de acariciarla y tomó su barbilla con una mano, obligándola a mirarlo.—Y estaría feliz de que nuestro hijo los heredara.—Finalmente le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Eran una pareja joven, apuesta y dichosa teniendo un agradable tiempo al lado del río, ¿Quién hubiese pensado que tendrían un desenlace tan macabro?

El día tan esperado había llegado. Izayoi había entrado en parto hacía unas cuantas horas e Inutaisho no dejaba de moverse a la entrada de la cabaña. No muchas mujeres daban a luz con éxito y no quería ni pensar en perder ni a su mujer ni a su bebé.

El sol se movía lentamente, al igual que el tiempo para Inutaisho. Algunas personas que pasaban por ahí, le daban alguna palabra reconfortante a la cual él respondía con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Finalmente, cuando la noche ya había caído, se escuchó un vagido.

—¿Cómo que no puedo entrar todavía?—Preguntó contrariado el hombre, luego de haber saltado de su puesto, rumbo a la habitación de su señora y haber sido detenido por una sacerdotisa de unos 40 años.

—Está cansada, el bebé débil...—La mujer parecía nerviosa.

—¡Y yo ansioso! Déjeme pasar, se lo imploro.

La mujer dio un suspiro y le abrió la persiana para dejarle pasar.

Al entrar vio a su mujer respirando ya tranquilamente, durmiendo en el futón. Sonrío al verla y buscó con la mirada a su otro objetivo. Una mujer se le acercó con una manta oscura y cara de preocupación ¿Qué le sucedía a todos? ¿A caso su bebé había nacido con algún problema?

Exigió el bulto, extendiendo las manos y la mujer finalmente se lo entregó. Para luego salir de ahí, dejando a la familia sola.

Lo cogió bien afirmado y deslizó la cobija para poder ver su cara. El rostro se le desfiguró y casi suelta al bebé de la impresión.

_De padre canelo nace un niño_

_Blanco como el lomo de un armiño_

El niño que tenía en sus brazos a duras penas parecía humano. Su piel era blanca, de un blanco que jamás creyó haber visto. Su cabello no era para nada parecido al suyo, no del todo. El pequeño tenía finas y largas hebras de lo que parecía ser plata pura mientras que el suyo era cabello blanco, algo brillante ¿No que todos los bebés nacían con el pelo oscuro?

Su mundo se vino por completo abajo cuando el infante abrió sus ojitos.

_Con los ojos grises, en vez de aceituna_

_Niño albino de Luna_

El pequeño que no había emitido ningún sonido, lo miraba fijamente, penetrantemente con esos misteriosos y extremadamente claros ojos y él sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ni dorados ni marrones… grises. Esos rasgos no le pertenecían a él, de ninguna manera. Tampoco a Izayoi, pero ella lo había parido.

Se sentía dolido, triste, usado, furioso, pero más que nada, engañado.

—_Maldita su estampa_.—Dijo con la voz temblorosa, sin apartar la vista de los ojos del niño.—_Este hijo es de un payo*… y yo no me lo callo._

Izayoi poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la conciencia. Lo primero que vio, fue la silueta de su marido de espaldas sosteniendo un bulto, lo que la hizo sonreír. Se sentía muy cansada y lo único que quería era ver a su recién nacido hijo y disfrutar de la compañía de él y de Inutaisho.

Se sorprendió cuando éste volteo sin mirarla, se puso de cuclillas a su lado, dejó al bebé en sus brazos y volteó mirando a la ventana.

Izayoi miró extrañada a su marido, pero un sonidito le hizo poner toda su atención al pequeño en sus brazos. Cuando lo vio, sintió que todo su mundo se venía abajo.

El Hijo de la Luna.

El niño la miraba fijamente a los ojos, como acusándola, y ella empezó a respirar agitadamente. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Había vendido a su propio hijo! Se suponía que ese trato nunca había sucedido, que el tiempo lo debía haber anulado, que la Luna… debería haberse apiadado de ella. Pero, no, el pequeño albino descansaba en sus brazos.

Intentó tranquilizarse, pensando que era imposible que la luna se adueñara de él, pero no podía evitar que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas. De pronto recordó algo de suma importancia ¡Su marido! Él le estaba dando la espalda sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Seguramente se había imaginado lo peor ¿Cómo explicarle que ese niño realmente era suyo? No se le ocurría. Tampoco sabía como decirle que su primogénito, ya era de alguien más desde antes de haber sido concebido.

—Inutaisho, yo…

—No intentes convencerme de algo que ambos sabemos que no es cierto,—dijo en voz baja sin mirarla aún. De pronto, su mirada se clavó en un reflejo de la luz de la luna. En una mesita, a su lado, entre las vendas, se encontraba un pequeño cuchillo.

No sabría decir qué lo impulsó a tomarlo, ¿Ira?¿Confusión? Probablemente la deshonra.

_Gitano, al creerse deshonrado_

_Se fue a su mujer, cuchillo en mano_

—_¿De quién es el hijo?_

Izayoi sollozaba.

—Tuyo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al oír la risa amarga de su marido. El terror la consumía al ver al hombre, armado y con un rostro que desconocía.

—Vuelvo a preguntar _¿De quién es el hijo?_

Izayoi no respondió. No tenía caso hacerlo, no le creería. Pensó en pedir ayuda, pero las parteras debían estar muy lejos, nadie la escucharía.

Aún llorando y previendo su final, dejó a su callado hijo a un lado y trató, inútilmente, de incorporarse.

Inutaisho se acuclilló a su lado y le acarició el rostro. Izayoi desconoció al hombre que tenía enfrente en esos ojos dorados desquiciados.

—_Me has engañado fijo, _mujer.— Susurró en su rostro… _y de muerte la hirió._

Izayoi sintió la hoja del cuchillo clavarse en su abdomen y lanzó un gemido. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas e innumerables pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza. Su madre, el Señor Doujou, los maltratos de los campesinos, el día que conoció a Inutaisho, su primer beso, su boda, finalmente su pequeño e indefenso Hijo de la Luna… Deseó fervorosamente nunca haber hecho aquél pacto.

—Llévaselo… a la… Luna.—Susurró esforzadamente, para dar su último respiro y caer, sin vida, a los brazos de Inutaisho.

El bebé comenzó a llorar e Inutaisho se sobresaltó. Miró sus manos y las mantas del futón llenos de sangre y jadeó ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

Miró a la mujer que yacía inerte en sus brazos y lloró, largo rato, quizá hasta el amanecer. De vez en cuanto besaba su cabeza y luego seguía abrazándola y llorándole. El bebé lloraba con él, pero ratos caía dormido.

"Llévaselo a la Luna" esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Ya iba a amanecer, así que se apresuró a cavar una tumba e introducir a la mujer en ella. Le dio un último beso en los labios y la enterró. Puso unas cuantas hortensias (Las favoritas de la chica) encima y cogió al bebé.

El albino dormía profundamente cubierto en una manta salpicada con algo de sangre.

Inutaisho volvió a sollozar.

Armó un equipaje improvisado, tomó al bebé, dio una última mirada al que había sido su hogar y emprendió su camino.

_Luego se hizo al monte_

_Con el niño en brazos_

_Y ahí le abandonó_

El cielo comenzaba a ponerse rosa con los primeros rayos de la aurora y un llanto resonó en el silencio.

Unos pies descalzos, finos como la plata y blancos como la nieve comenzaron a bajar las escaleras al encuentro del niño.

A los pies del santuario se encontraba un pequeño envuelto en sucias mantas, sólo.

—Sh, sh, sh, shhht,—tranquilizó suavemente la mujer, mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo analizaba minuciosamente. Sonrió al ver como en niño dejaba de llorar, seguramente tenía mucha hambre.—Mi pequeño…

La Diosa Tsuki arropó bien al pequeño y dio media vuelta, rumbo al templo y el niño, a su nuevo hogar.

_Y las noches que haya Luna llena_

_Será porque el niño esté de buenas_

_Y si el niño llora, menguará la Luna_

_Para hacerle una cuna._

Inutaisho caminaba sin expresión alguna en el rostro y sin destino en su andar.

Un sonido conocido lo hizo detenerse abruptamente.

Un llanto.

Levantó su mirada para ver a una luna sonriente, burlándose de él.

Dando un grito de rabia, cayó de rodillas.

_Y si el niño llora, menguará la Luna_

_Para hacerle una cuna._

**FIN**

* * *

><p>*Tsuki:Luna<p>

*Calé: Gitano

*Payo:Un no gitano

Sin palabras, es el fic más complicado que he tenido que hacer ¡Pero me encantó! Originalmente, creo que no podía hacerse A.U, pero la autora que lo propuso no me respondió nada y yo tenía que entregar, así que ¡Aquí está!

Me hubiera gustado hacer más capítulos, pero debía hacer un One-shot, por eso me quedó tan largo XD.

Es el primer reto del foro ¡Siéntate! Que tomo y me lo pasé súper bien escribiéndolo, por lo que en algún futuro (Lejano o cercano) tomaré otro.

¡No olviden dejarme su opinión en un review, saben que me encanta!

Saludoos ;)

Fresita-chan.


End file.
